


Lucky

by Dessy (Desmitri_irl)



Series: Desmitri Drabbles [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri Allen - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, How Do I Tag, I don't know if this counts as a drabble, I love these idiots sm, I'm new to this but what I'm saying is that it's really short, M/M, please I need the desmitri tag to be fixed I can't live with the small a in allen, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmitri_irl/pseuds/Dessy
Summary: Des wakes up in a soft mood
Relationships: Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore, Dimitri Allen/Jean Descole
Series: Desmitri Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of an advent series. Let's hope I don't lose motivation after like 3 days

The soft rays of morning sunlight fell upon a resting man and slowly pulled him out of his slumber.  
With a groan Des sat up and rubbed his face. He didn't feel particularly well rested. Looking to the side he got startled a bit.  
Ah that's right.  
Dimitri.  
The younger man seemed to be untroubled in his sleep and Des couldn't help but stop and admire what his tired eyes were seeing.  
The warm light made him look even prettier than usual. His lips looked so soft and he really wanted to touch that fluffy mess of grey hair.  
But he also didn't want to wake him.  
Wait  
What time was it anyways-  
Quickly he whipped his head around to the clock.  
10 AM???  
Well it was definitely time to get up now!  
At least he wouldn't have to feel bad about waking his partner.  
Des bent down, casting shadow onto the figure beneath and extended a hand to gently move away some loose curly strands.  
He heard Dimitri give a small appreciative hum as reaction and kissed the tip of the man's pale nose.  
His smile was genuine and full of love.  
“Every day I see you, and I can't help but think about how lucky I am.”


End file.
